Take Us Back
"Take Us Back", 'retitled '"Episode 19", is the upcoming fourth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It is set to be released on March 26, 2019. Summary TBA Plot TBA In-Game Decisions TBA Ending Stats TBA Credits *Clementine *Alvin Jr *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *Omar *Sullene *Minerva *Gina *Gad *Jill *Lilly (Determinant) *James (Determinant) *Dorian (Determinant) *Armando (Determinant) *Michael (Determinant) Impacts Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a scar on her right cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she left Wellington with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her left hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. Done Running *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tenn's family, along with AJ and Clementine (Determinant). *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. *AJ will openly swear If Clementine said it was okay. Suffer The Children *Depending on if you confessed your feelings or not to Louis or Violet, they will either treat you as a romantic interest, as a close friend, or the same if you choose to remain quiet. *AJ will be wearing the shirt that the player chose among the ones provided by Louis. **The options are a Disco Broccoli shirt, Ericson's boarding school sports shirt or a Science Dog shirt. *Louis will have a gunshot wound on his upper left arm if Clementine called for Violet to shoot Lilly outside the safe zone. Lilly will as well have a arrow wound. *Violet will hold a grudge againced Clementine if she did not save her from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid. *However if Clementine chooses to save Violet from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid Dorian will lack a extra appearance in "Broken Toys", meaning she will appear alive during this episode. Minerva will sustain a large arrow wound to her shoulder in the following episode as well in this situation after being shot in with her own crossbow. *Louis will have his tounge cut out off screen by the Delta for talking to much during his imprisonment if Clementine did not save him from being kidnapped during the Delta raid. *Also if Clementine chooses to save Louis from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid it will resault in Dorian's death during "Broken Toys", meaning she will not appear alive during this episode. Minerva will be relatively unharmed and simply left unconscious by the end of the following episode in this situation. Broken Toys * * If Clementine chooses to stop AJ before he attacks Dorian, the survivor you saved out of Voilet and Louis during the Delta's raid in "Suffer The Children" will be missing their left pinkie finger. * If Clementine chooses to allow AJ to attack Dorian, AJ will have a cut on his cheek and Dorian will have a chunk misding from her left ear, however Dorian's wound will only be seen if she wasn't killed as a reasult of saving Louis during "Suffer The Children". * If Lilly was spared durig this episode, she will be alive in this episode but James will not be seen alive. * If Clementine told AJ to kill Lilly in this episode she will not be seen alive but James will still be alive. *If Clementine saved Violet, she will being wearing a pin of a Clementine if they are "Friends" and a pin of stars if they are "Lovers". *Depending on how Clementine chooses to deal with Micheal and Armando individually during this episode they will either appear alive or not at all due to her killing them. In Michael's case there is a unique option to leave him completely unharmed if Clementine got information on the Delta's "Call and Response" from Abel and answered Micheal's question correctly. ("Rockingham") *The Boarding School group will either be in possession of some the Delta's horses or their supplies depending on with Clementine choose not to burn as a destaction for their rescue mission. Deaths TBA Promotional Poster TBA Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Jill. *Last appearance of Clementine. *Last appearance of Alvin Jr. *Last appearance of Violet. *Last appearance of Louis. *Last appearance of Tennessee. *Last appearance of Ruby. *Last appearance of Willy. *Last appearance of Aasim. *Last appearance of Omar. *Last appearance of Rosie. *Last appearance of Minerva. *Last appearance of Gina. *Last appearance of Gad. *Last appearance of Sullene. *Last appearance of Lilly. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Dorian. (Determinant) *Last appearance of James. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Michael. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Armando. (Determinant) * This episode is named after the song of the same name, "Take Us Back" by Alela Diane. This song was played during the credits of the final episode of Season 1. * This is the only episode of The Final Season not to have a Achievement dedicated to Rosie. * This episode has the fewest Achievements out of all other episodes in the Season, with only 9, 3 playthrough based and 6 optional. Goofs and Errors TBA Deleted Sequences TBA Bugs TBA Videos Trailers TBA Gameplay TBA Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. : : Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Season Finales Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes